Vs. Zangoose
Vs. Zangoose is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It is the second of two episodes to air on 9/1/2017. Story Chimchar is inside a blue circular space, chattering happily and playing with an imaginary friend. It paws at its friend, then hops back on all fours chattering. The top of the blue space opens, revealing the sky. Chimchar: Chim? Chimchar flashes back to previous times when this top opened, where it exited the Pokéball and stared down Paul’s Swinub. Paul: Training begins now! Swinub, use Mud Bomb! The scene returns to normal, Chimchar’s playful expression turning serious. It jumps and flies out of the Pokéball, materializing on a grass field. Chimchar: (Determined) Chim! Ian: Chimchar, lunch! Chimchar: (Puzzled) Chim? Chimchar looks around, seeing the group relaxing with a new picnic blanket laid out. Ian is filling bowls full of Pokémon food, as Crystal helps to distribute them. Conway and Dawn are finishing preparations on a berry salad, as the Pokémon are happily helping to get their food bowls. Misdreavus eats from Crystal’s dented bowl, while Happiny plays with Pachirisu over their food. Buizel and Wingull share their food, as Slowking, Leafeon, Burmy, Mareep, Ponyta, Buneary, Cherubi, Staravia and Cubone eat as well. Combee flies by, nudging against Chimchar. Combee: Comb? Chimchar looks, seeing Combee has honey gathered on the side of her abdomen. Chimchar scoops a handful by Combee’s suggestion, eating it. Chimchar’s expression brightens from it, as Combee flies on, diving head first into a bowl of food. Chimchar: (Bit confused) Chim. Chimchar flashes back to a meal with Paul, where Paul places a can of Pokémon Food down on the ground. Chimchar quietly eats through the pellets, Paul getting agitated. '' ''Paul: We’re wasting time. We should be training. Piplup: (Hostilely) Piplup! Chimchar returns to the present, seeing Piplup holding Munchlax back, preventing it from getting at his food. Chimchar reacts and runs over, helping Piplup push Munchlax back. The result isn’t much better, as Munchlax still pushes through them. Conway: Munchlax! Come get your Poffin! Munchlax: (Turning head) Munch! Munchlax walks off to the side, Piplup and Chimchar dropping to the ground from the lack of an object to push. Piplup laughs at the event, Chimchar joining in. Piplup stands up, helping Chimchar up. Piplup: Piplup! Pip, pip, lup lup! Chimchar: Chim! Chimchar paws at Piplup playfully, leaping back like how it was playing with its imaginary friend. Piplup charges forward to get it with his flipper, the two playing chase for a moment. Ian: Hey you two! Eat up already! Piplup: Piplup! Pip, pip. Piplup motions Chimchar to follow, as they go over to Piplup’s bowl. Piplup offers to share his meal with Chimchar, Chimchar chattering thankfully. The two dig in, Piplup laughing at the crumbs stuck on Chimchar’s face. After lunch, everyone helps cleaning up and bringing their bowls back over. Piplup and Chimchar continue to play, Ian smiling while watching them. Ian: At least Chimchar’s settling in well. Conway: I think we’re seeing the real Chimchar for the first time. Playful, energetic and overall a cheery Pokémon. Ian: Are we ready to go? Dawn: Actually, I was wondering if we could do some training first. Conway: Training? That’s not like you, Miss Berlitz. Dawn: Well, Silver gave me some good training ideas that I wanted to try out. Crystal: (Teasingly) Sounds like someone’s got a little crush! Dawn: (Defensive) Do not be absurd, Crystal! I just highly respect his battle technique! He was, (sweetly) so patient and understanding, explaining every step to take. It helped me break down a battle style. (Serious again) As a coordinator, it is my job to build upon that. Conway: Sounds like participating in the Tag team competition was good for you. Ian: Let’s train then. Hey, Chimchar! Chimchar: Chim? Chimchar stops playing with Piplup, looking over at Ian. Ian: Time to train. Chimchar: (Serious) Chim! Chimchar runs over, eager to go. Dawn: Uh, I didn’t mean, (Sighs) Very well. Buneary! Bless us with your presence! Buneary: Bun! Buneary comes over, staring Chimchar down. The two growl lightly at each other. Ian: Flame Wheel, let’s go! Dawn: Buneary! Quick Attack to Bounce! Chimchar’s fire tail wraps around it like a wheel, as Buneary speeds in with Quick Attack. Right before the two are about to collide, Buneary Bounces over Flame Wheel, dodging it completely. Chimchar stops Flame Wheel as it skids to a stop, confused on what happened. Chimchar: Chim? Chimchar turns around and looks for Buneary, not seeing it. Ian: Behind you! Use Scratch! Dawn: Dizzy Punch! Chimchar spins around just as Buneary lands, startling Chimchar slightly. Chimchar Scratches at Buneary, who manages to dodge with ease. Buneary’s ears glow multi-colored, punching Chimchar a few times before knocking it back. Dawn: Excellent maneuvering! Ian: (Smiles) The difference is noticeable. Her attack patterns are no longer one dimensional. Chimchar, Flamethrower! Dawn: Dodge with Bounce! Ian: Track its movement! Then strike with Brick Break! Chimchar breathes Flamethrower, Buneary Bouncing over it. Chimchar lifts its head to keep an eye on Buneary, seeing it come down foot first. Chimchar jumps up, hand glowing white as it blocks Bounce with Brick Break. Buneary flips back as Chimchar is pushed down, sparking from paralysis. Chimchar drops to one knee, as if in pain. Chimchar: (Strained) Chim. Chimchar flashes back to its training session with Swinub, hitting the ground hard. Paul: Get back up! Show off that power you showed me on our first encounter! Never give up! Swinub, Mud Bomb! Swinub fires a Mud Bomb, blasting Chimchar again. It gets up, on one knee. Ian: Chimchar. Chimchar! Chimchar: Chim? Chimchar snaps out of its memory, Buneary charging in with Quick Attack. Ian: Flame Wheel! Chimchar begins to initiate Flame Wheel, but paralysis kicks in, preventing it from moving. Buneary strikes Chimchar and causes it to tumble back. Chimchar gets back up, struggling to one knee. Ian: Chimchar. Chimchar looks back at Ian, who smiles. Ian: That’s enough. Chimchar: Chim? Ian: Very nicely done, Dawn. You overcame us that time. Dawn: (Pouting) I have told you already. You are to refer to me as Miss Berlitz! Munchlax: Munch. Munchlax walks over, going to Chimchar. It reaches into its fur, pulling out objects. It pulls out a Shed Shell, putting it back. It pulls out a mushroom, and eats it. It pulls out a Damp Rock, as Conway takes it from Munchlax. Conway: Remarkable. I wonder if this is an evolution stone. Munchlax then pulls out a Cheri Berry, giving it to Chimchar. Chimchar is on the verge of tears as it eats it. Chimchar flashes back to the time it came out of Paul’s Pokéball in a yellow light. '' ''Paul: I’ve released you. You are no longer welcome on my team. Get lost. Ian appears beside Chimchar, stroking its head. Ian: Not bad. We’ll need to practice a bit more to get in tune with each other. Find new ways to show off your skills. Chimchar: (crying) Chim! Chimchar goes and hugs Ian, as Ian returns the hug, continuing to pet him. Ian: It’s alright. It’s alright. End Scene Chimchar swings through the trees, as content as can be. Ian and Riolu are following along on the ground, Ian smiling. Ian: Just plain old exercise. Nothing quite as good, wouldn’t you agree? Riolu: Rio. Rio? Riolu stops, as it closes its eyes, black appendages rising up. Chimchar looks back to see Ian and Riolu had stopped, as it swings back around to join them. Chimchar: Chim? Ian: You’re not overwhelmed. Which means you’re sensing something. What is it? Riolu turns around and takes off running back towards the camp. Ian stands up, serious. Ian: Let’s go Chimchar. Chimchar: Chim! Riolu, Ian and Chimchar arrive back to the camp, revealing a large glass cover over the group. All of the Pokémon aside from Mareep and Pachirisu are paralyzed, but those two are injured. Crystal, Conway and Dawn are trying to break out, as the picnic blanket is torn up. Azure, Crimson, Zangoose and Seviper are standing outside the cover, the two laughing. Azure: Ah! Too easy! Crimson: What do you expect when we have have Seviper’s Glare attack! Ian: Hey! Azure and Crimson turn, smiling. Azure: Ah, finally. Crimson: We were wondering where you went. We have a bone to pick with you. Ian: You two sore cause you lost in the tournament? Azure: Oh, please! We were using it as a chance to scout out rare Pokémon! Crimson: Do you think it’s a coincident that we happened to be teamed up? We hacked the random selection to ensure we were together. We met each other in a tournament a while back and became instant partners! Azure: Once learning that you four traveled together, we thought we hit the jackpot! Crimson: A female Combee, a Riolu. Piplup and Chimchar! Azure: Munchlax are pretty rare too. Crimson: All of those Pokémon will fetch high prices on the black market! And we have a client that may consider some of these other Pokémon. Ian: So you’re poachers. Crimson: And now for battle. Beating you will be revenge. Taking your Pokémon is just business. Seviper, Glare! Azure: Zangoose, Fire Blast! Ian: Riolu, Chimchar, dodge! Then Force Palm and Flame Wheel! Riolu speeds off to the side, while Chimchar remains in place. It stares at Zangoose, it having a menacing face. Chimchar flashes back to a horde of Zangoose attacking it on by the cliffside. Seviper’s face peeks through, Glaring at Chimchar and paralyzing it. Chimchar drops down to one knee, holding its head in fear. Chimchar: (Terrified) Chim! Ian: Chimchar! Riolu goes for Force Palm, Zangoose breathing Fire Blast. Riolu strikes through Fire Blast, though the heat still surrounds Riolu. Zangoose appears in its face, striking it with Crush Claw. Riolu skids back, when Seviper appears in front of it. Crimson: Poison Jab! Azure: Zangoose! Take out Chimchar with Crush Claw! Seviper jabs its tail forward, the tip covered in poison energy. Riolu is hit hard and skids on its back, down. Zangoose charges Chimchar, who howls in fear. Zangoose swings Crush Claw down and upward, sending Chimchar into the air. Ian runs and catches Chimchar in his arms, Chimchar looking up at him. Chimchar: Chim? Ian: Chimchar. Time to get serious. If we lose, they’ll take you and all the others away. I don’t plan on losing you or anyone, and I need your help to prevent this. Chimchar’s eyes shimmer with respect, as it nods its head in understanding. Chimchar: (Serious) Chim! Chimchar hops out of Ian’s arms, sparking from paralysis. Azure: Ha! This will be too easy! Crush Claw! Crimson: Iron Tail! Ian: Block them both! Brick Break! Zangoose and Seviper attack with Crush Claw and Iron Tail, as Chimchar blocks both of them with Brick Break. Zangoose and Seviper look in surprise. Azure & Crimson: What?! Ian: Flamethrower! Chimchar breathes Flamethrower, burning through the two of them. Seviper falls down, as Zangoose skids back. Azure: Don’t let that stop you! X-Scissor! Ian: Flame Wheel to Brick Break! Zangoose swings its claws to release crimson energy in the shape of an X, as Chimchar clashes with it using Flame Wheel. The attacks cancel each other out, Chimchar still rolling forward, striking Zangoose hard in the chest with Brick Break, defeating it. Azure: No! Crimson: Seviper! Wrap! Seviper appears and Wraps around Chimchar, squeezing it in place. Chimchar strains from the damage. Ian: Heh. Force Palm. Crimson: Force Palm?! Riolu jumps up from behind Seviper, touching its aura palm to Seviper’s head. It releases a burst of aura, defeating Seviper. Crimson: No way! Ian: You guys were so focused on the battle with me, I had Riolu save the others. Crimson & Azure: Others? The two turn, seeing Crystal, Conway, Dawn and all of the Pokémon stand behind them, angry. Crimson and Azure look nervous, looking at each other. Crimson & Azure: Run! The two take off running, returning their Pokémon. They then stop as Ian and Chimchar stand in their path, Chimchar’s mouth filled with fire. The two bounty hunters are tied up, both of them scowling. Conway: Now we deliver them to Officer Jenny. Ian: I’ll make the call. Ian pulls out his smartphone, dialing. He looks down at Chimchar, petting it on the head. Ian: Nice job. You overcame your fear of Zangoose. Chimchar: (Proud) Chim. Crystal examines the torn up picnic blanket, sighing in defeat. Crystal: Why does this always have to happen? Conway: That is one question to get from this day. Another one is, what is so rare about a female Combee? Combee: Comb? Main Events * Chimchar gets accustomed to the new group, and gets over its fear of Zangoose. * Dawn has a practice battle with Ian and wins. * Crimson and Azure are revealed to be poachers, trying to steal their Pokémon. They are defeated and arrested. * Combee is revealed to be female to the group. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz Bounty Hunters * Crimson * Azure Pokémon * Chimchar (Ian's) (main character) * Riolu (Ian's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Combee (Ian's) * Cubone (Ian's) * Staravia (Ian's) * Misdreavus (Crystal's) * Wingull (Crystal's) * Pachirisu (Crystal's) * Buizel (Crystal's) * Happiny (Crystal's) * Munchlax (Conway's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Leafeon (Conway's) * Burmy (Conway's) * Buneary (Dawn's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Mareep (Dawn's) * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Seviper (Crimson's) * Zangoose (Azure's) Trivia * This is the first episode to be entirely from the point of view of a specific Pokémon. In this case, Chimchar. * This is the first time we've seen the inside of a Pokéball. * Crimson and Azure being bounty hunters is based off them being criminals in their anime episode Beating the Bustle and Hustle. * Dawn is shown to now be a stronger battler, incorporating her lessons from Silver into them. * Ian using Chimchar and Riolu to battle Seviper and Zangoose is based off them facing them in the Hearthome tag team competition. They also defeated the foe that they didn't defeat in the tournament. * Conway wonders about the significance of a female Combee and why it's rare. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Flashback arc